


Hidden Desire

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Het, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since her divorce, Scorpius has wanted Ginny Weasley... Will she finally give in to her hidden desires??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Desire

  
[   
](http://s156.photobucket.com/albums/t39/trekkiedrew/Fanfiction%20Related%20Banners/?action=view&current=bannerfans_589650.png)   


**Hidden Desire by HPFangirl71**

“I knew you’d be here”

He whispered the words softly into Ginny Weasley’s ear as he pulled her close on the dance floor. She pulled slightly from within his arms as she glanced nervously around the room.

“Don’t worry, no one saw that and besides most of them are far too drunk to even care,” he said in a bored, restless tone.

“And exactly how much have you had to drink tonight?” he heard her say in that condescending _mom_ voice of hers.

He’d heard that tone used at least a million times on one or both of the Potter boys. Usually during the many teenage antics, of which Scorpius had always been a willing participant. He could remember secretly laughing over her scolding with his two best mates but right now, that voice only made him angry. He wasn’t a kid anymore, when was she going to realize that?

“Look, you’re not my mother so stop trying to pretend you are. Besides I’m twenty years old, I don’t need a babysitter!” He said as he shoved out of her arms and bolted from the room.

He could hear the raucous Christmas music dying in the background as he fled the party. He’d only come tonight because he’d known she’d be here. Ginny worked with his father in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Her years on the Holyhead Harpies had earned her a job as a department head and so these Ministry affairs were thus required. Now that he was here, he wasn’t sure just what he’d been thinking. Coming here had obviously been a mistake, no matter what he did, she’d only ever think of him as Draco‘s son or Albus and James best friend. To her he’d always be a kid…

“I’m sorry,” her voice echoed slightly in the vast hallway, making him turn around.

“Leave me alone,” he said, turning away once again and continuing to walk away.

“No Scorpius, I think we need to talk”

He felt her tug on the sleeve of his dress robes and it made him stop but still he refused to face her. He felt her breath warm upon the back of his neck as she wrapped her arms around his waist. The touch of her fingers entangled in the front of his robes made his middle twitch with desire for her, he knew it was a lost cause to try to ignore her.

“What exactly do we need to talk about?” he said through gritted teeth.

Ginny walked around him, her fingers trailing across his waist as she faced him.

“We need to talk about what happened last week at your father’s Christmas party”

Scorpius couldn’t help smiling at the image her words brought to mind. An image that included a very dignified Ginny Weasley in a much-undignified position upon his father’s desk. Yes, she’d been very undignified with her legs sprawled open while his cock thrust in and out of her body with hard, fast, movements. Their coupling had been frantic and full of unspoken desire for one another. Ever since the Potter’s highly publicized divorce, Scorpius had relentlessly and openly pursued his best mates’ mum. Finally, she’d relented in the heat of that one torrid moment. Scorpius had hoped it meant she’d give up the pretense of disinterest but she‘d continued to deny him and he‘d felt much the fool for even hoping.

“What’s there to talk about? I get it; it was a one off… I may be young but I can still tell when I’ve been played.”

His voice almost cracked, trying to contain the emotions running beneath the surface. He wanted desperately to escape her hold but for some reason he couldn’t seem to budge from the spot. It was as if he’d taken a bludger to the head, he couldn’t seem to think straight whenever she was around.

“No Scorpius, I tried telling myself that very thing. Tried convincing myself that it only happened because I was lonely… because you’re young and good looking… I tried to tell myself any number of lies but they didn’t work. This is something that’s been building between us, maybe even before Harry was completely out of the picture. I can’t deny it anymore… I feel something for you Scorp and it isn’t just physical.”

He let his fingers graze tentatively across her jaw and wondered just where her words would take them. He wanted nothing more than to love her if she’d only give him the chance. He was also nothing if not realistic. There was so much standing in their way. The age difference being the main factor, for crying out loud, she had a son his age! Ginny put a hand up to her face, trapping his fingers there against her freckled skin.

“I’ve missed you Scorpius. I’m sorry if my instinct is to put up walls or to treat you like a child. This is all so new to me. A part of me keeps whispering how very wrong this is while another part just wants to act on impulse. The night we had together was so wonderful. It meant more to me than I wanted to admit. I know I shouldn’t want you but I do. Merlin Scorpius… I want you so badly…”

With that confession, his lips were drawn to hers. He tasted the hint of wine and some sort of sweet pastry mixed with her own unique flavor upon her tongue . He loved feeling her giving into him. Her tiny frame molded so perfectly into his larger plane of muscles. As his hand slipped upward beneath the hem of her dress, he heard her delighted gasp.

“I want you Mrs. Weasley and dam it, I’m a Malfoy, so what I want I usually get”

Scorpius cocked an eyebrow playfully at her as he spoke those brazen words.

Ginny flashed him back a smile and whispered, “Well be a good boy then and apparate us somewhere more private…”


End file.
